crialafandomcom-20200213-history
Sayane Niigata
Sayane Niigata (新潟沙耶ね, Niigata Sayane) is a Jōnin level kunoichi of Konohagakure. Background Early Life Sayane was born to Shichiro and Yukari Niigata in Konohagakure, becoming the couple's first and only child. Yukari shared her love of cooking with Sayane as she grew, which resulted in Sayane's love for it. But she was more interested in what her father, Shichiro, did. He was a Jōnin level Konoha-nin, often going on missions out of the village. Details of the missions he went on, the ones that he could share with her and his wife, fascinated her. She decided that she wanted to become a Shinobi as well and was enrolled at the Academy. Throughout her time at the Academy, she got rather good grades and excelled in the area of chakra control and Ninjutsu. Some time after graduating from the Academy and becoming a Genin, she met Kakashi. Her hair tie blew out of her hand, causing her to chase after it. He was the one that ended up catching it, and she nearly ran into him. But it wasn't his attitude that caught her off guard. It was the hard look in his eyes, and she wanted to get rid of it. So, despite his attitude, she would continue to try to befriend him, eventually succeeding and proving to be a pillar of support for him. Third Shinobi World War Sayane was one of the lucky young few that avoided being sent out onto the battle field of the Third Shinobi World War. But that didn't keep her from feeling the effects of it. Many young Shinobi, ones that she'd seen when she was in the Academy, lost their lives. Though she knew many of those that died, Obito was first friend that she lost. The news was broken to her when she ran to welcome Team Minato back. It was something she could hardly believe when Minato told her of the news, but it was in fact true. As Minato and Rin walked by, Sayane stopped Kakashi. She told him how sorry she was and hugged him tightly, tears falling. It was after the end of the Third Shinobi World War that Sayane made the decision to become a full fledged Medical-nin, stating that she wanted to save lives and not destroy them. Some time later, she learned of Rin's death and didn't hesitate to go see how Kakashi was doing. The sight she found broke her heart, and she did her best to be there for him as he fell into his depression. Appearance Sayane has long, dark brown hair that reaches her waist. Her bangs sweep across her forehead, resting just below her eyebrows. Some hair frames her face as well. Her eyes are a light green, and she has somewhat gentle features. While on duty, she wears a black forehead protector around her neck. Her attire consists of a black scoop neck shirt with a zipper that goes up from the right side. The sleeves are disconnected from the straps of her shirt, left to hang off of her shoulders. Her sleeves end half way down her forearm. For bottom, she wears black form-fitting pants that end at calf level. She also wears fingerless gloves, and standard black shinobi sandals. Over her shirt, she wears a flak jacket, which she leaves open. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, her clothing changes to the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket, and assorted clothing. Personality Sayane is a warm, kind and caring individual. She is almost always on time, happily taking on any responsibilities given to her. Because of this, people often wonder why she hangs around Kakashi, since the two appear to be so different. Abilities Ninjustu - Coming Soon - Chakra Control - Coming Soon - Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves - Coming Soon - Chūnin Exams - Coming Soon - Konoha Crush - Coming Soon - Search for Tsunade - Coming Soon - Sasuke Recovery Mission - Coming Soon - Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission - Coming Soon - Itachi Pursuit Mission - Coming Soon - Pain's Assault - Coming Soon - Five Kage Summit - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax - Coming Soon - Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki - Coming Soon - Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Sayane makes an appearance in this novel. Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Sayane makes an appearance in this novel. The Last: Naruto the Movie - Coming Soon - Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Sayane makes an appearance in this novel. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding - Coming Soon - Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring - Coming Soon - Boruto: Naruto the Movie Sayane watches the final round matches of the Chūnin Exams with Kakashi, Gai and Iruka. When the stadium is attacked by Kinshiki and Momoshiki, she aids Kakashi in helping to rescue the spectators. Relationships - Coming Soon - Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Sayane's hobbies are cooking and taking walks. ** Sayane wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake. ** Sayane's favorite food is tempura udon, while her least favorite is anything with eggplant. ** Sayane has completed _ official missions in total: _ D-rank, _ C-rank, _ B-rank, _ A-rank, _ S-rank. ** Sayane's favorite word is "support" (同情心, sapōto). Quotes * (To Kakashi, when she decided to become a Medical-nin) “I want to be able to save people's lives, Kakashi-kun. Not destroy them. So, if I can save even one life, that's enough for me.” Notes * Character © Criala * She appears in the story Always * Picture made with this Rinmaru Doll Maker * Stat well picture made by KusaNin